


Life's Too Short

by sgsupergirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: James being sweet, M/M, Rescue, Team Guardian - Freeform, That's it, Winn being awsome and tough, and a hero, slight mentions of violence/torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgsupergirl/pseuds/sgsupergirl
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr:So, could I prompt you for a Scholsen fanfic where Winn gets kidnapped by Lex Luthor and Luthor wants to know who Guardian is (or he already knows and is faking not knowing) and Winn isn't giving anything away with James worrying about Winn because there have been demands and threats. Just I want Winn to be holding his own against Luthor a little bit beat up (or a lot, maybe in defense of James?) and Guardian riding to his rescue please :)Winn gets underestimated and withstands pain just to keep James' identity a secret.





	Life's Too Short

As soon as Winn wakes up, he tries to pick up as much information about his surroundings as possible. The time working at the DEO has changed his instincts quite a bit, so he starts cataloguing smells, noises and the cold hard feeling of the wall he is leaning against before his mind has even caught up with everything that has happened. 

He had been out on the streets with James (his nose stings from the smell of gasoline) and they were done with their rounds for the night (something unfamiliar makes the air hard to breathe). 

Winn didn’t want to worry James, so he didn’t tell him about the uneasy feeling he had all evening when they separated, (a dripping sound fills the otherwise quiet space) James heading to change back into his civilian clothes and Winn driving to park the van. 

(Sometimes he can hear a quiet rusting, as if someone else is with him). The Memories came flooding back, about how he stepped out of the vehicle, deep in thought about the evening, partially because he felt so watched but also because James had casually suggested that they could meet for dinner outside of their regular vigilante activities and fast food routine and maybe, maybe he had looked hopeful and scared at the same time. 

Still mulling over the implications of this, Winn noticed the stranger approaching far too late, when he already felt the sting of a needle at the side of his neck. He struggled for a while, trying to break through the hands (multiple sets of hands) locking around his wrists and neck and pressing on his mouth until everything faded. 

Now he is sitting here, obviously blindfolded and frightened of what’s to come.   
He tries to remember all that Alex taught him but in spite of everything, he doesn’t know how the information his senses are translating is supposed to help him. 

Before he has the time to antagonize about that, however, a loud slam from his left hand side and heavy footsteps are sending him into a stupor equivalent to that of a shocked hedgehog in the middle of the streets. (Oh god, he doesn’t want to be run over like a hedgehog, ohgodohgodohgod) 

For a bizarre moment, he has to think of Jake Peralta’s coolcoolcoolcool monologue before his blindfold gets ripped off and he blinks at the sudden light, right into the face of a grim looking man. 

Distantly, while his eyes adjust, Winn registers that this is Lex Luthor, THE Lex Luthor, but in his current state, nothing like that seems to faze him anymore. 

The rustling in the background turns out to be a second man, with a sturdy built body and an unreadable expression. The man stays in the background while Luthor almost poses in front of Winn before opening his mouth.

“I can see that you’re wondering why you’re here”, Lex drawls, looking bored and dangerous at the same time. “Don’t worry, we’ll give you some answers”

Winn’s stomach turns at the arrogant tone and he tries to keep as much dignity in his posture as he can.

“We know you are working with the so called guardian. We also have quite some information gathered on you. Your history, your strengths and your work. But none on your little vigilante friend.”

Ironically, at this, Winn almost feels relieved. This is about information about James. And no matter what, he will never give out information about James.   
No one but Winn himself will be in harms way.

Lex doesn’t seem to see how Winn is already gathering his mental strength as he keeps plowing through his speech.

“And that bothers me. That bothers me very much. So I’ll ask you once, nicely. What do you know about the identity of the guardian?”

Winn stays silent and focuses on a spot slightly to the right of his enemy’s forehead with what he hopes is a defiant glare.

“Alright” Luthor gives a shooing motion to his muscular assistant who leaves the room, coming back with a table on wheels that seemed to be prepared beforehand to get desired answers. 

Winn feels a cold calm. They are not going to get anything out of him.

“Now, I will give you a last chance to give tell us the information we need and we can refrain from more…drastic measures” The bared teeth should probably resemble a smile.

Shaking his head is probably a bit too much, but Winn does it anyway, pressing his lips tightly together.

While the silent guard guy hooks Winn up to a machine, Lex keeps talking.

“I know you DEO people consider yourself to be … tough cookies” Winn almost rolls his eyes at the condescending tone. “But considering you are just some guy from IT and your only redeeming quality is a slightly above average intelligence and a knack for typing, this is going to be more than a little sting”

The words start bouncing around in Winn’s head before getting wiped away by the sensation of electro shocks running through his body.  
The next moments he spends in blinding pain, his mind escaping to the person he does all this for.  
James. 

He goes all the way back, to the time they met, back when nothing more than Kara and working for the same company connected them. 

The time when they were, albeit reluctantly working together, talking, hanging out, becoming some sort of friends. Getting through Myriad together. Getting over Kara together.

Then came the time when Winn got to work for the DEO and James kept showing up – not for Kara, for him. Then the whole thing with Guardian started and they became closer than ever. 

And now, lately, they’ve been growing, slowly but surely, into something more than the friendship they already had. 

Winn thinks of the shy touches, leaning in to each other in front of the TV, the feeling of having James’ hand on his back in the crowd of L-Corp Events.

He sees James’ smiling, kind face clearly when suddenly the pain stops.

Winn opens his eyes, that he had squeezed shut before, and blinks into the slightly confused face of Lex Luthor.

The villain seems irritated and thrown off his rhythm when he turns to his backup. “Alright, I’m bringing out the big guns. You stay here.” 

He throws a glance full of distain to his prisoner, clearly not believing that he needs to be guarded in the first place.

Winn feels a sense of pride when he sees Lex leaving the room. Still, he is trapped, his hands duct-taped together and his legs shaking, under a watchful gaze of the scary, silent man. 

He doesn’t know a way to get out of this and wishes that James were here just to make everything alright again.

Just as he finishes that thought, there is a thud outside and the door swings open, revealing James in full armour.

Winn watches in awe how Guardian fights the guard and, when the Job is done, turns to Winn, hesitating a second and running over to free him.   
“J-Guardian!” Winn breathes and uses his now free hands to touch the helmet in front of him. James squeezes the hand and pulls him up.

“Quick, we have to get out of here”, he whispers and Winn clings onto his shoulders to support himself, still feeling the effects of the torture.

James basically drags him, carries him out of the building. Winn doesn’t recognize the surroundings but he needs all his energy anyway to hold himself up and hold onto James while they get onto the motorcycle. 

James turns to him one more time to check on him and then they speed off into the distance.

Winn is half passed out by the time they arrive back in National City and he gets carried into James’ fancy apartment building.

He comes back to his senses when he stumbles onto the couch and James, now without the mask, frantically checks him for injuries.

“Winn. Winn, what did they do to you?” 

Winn smiles lazily. “They wanted information. On you. Don’t worry, I got through the elctro shocks. I didn’t say anything”

James shakes his head, a soft but incredibly pained expression on his face.

“Jesus, Winn, that’s not what I’m worried about” He takes Winn’s face in both hands. “All I care about is that you don’t get hurt”

Winn tilts up his face and a small “Oh” escapes his lips.

Now James is smiling slightly.  
“I wanted to do this slowly. Take you out on a nice date but… life’s too short I guess.”

And with that, he leans down and they kiss, carefully but passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I'm back (kind of).  
> Thanks for reading, thank you to everyone who's been commenting, sending kudos and prompts while I've been dealing with my chaotic disaster of a life.  
> This is a mess, I haven't watched Supergirl in ages (since season 2) and I have no beta. But tumblr user @mylittleangelxxx is actually an angel lol and I thought they deserved getting their prompt filled. Thank you for getting back into the writing thing!
> 
> Tell me what you think and what you want to see more of, my tumblr is (still) @sgsupergirl.


End file.
